Coming Home for you
by Di.M.H
Summary: After a successful career in New York Anzu comes home to Domino to start a contract with the town's dance company but there is another reason for her returning home.


**Di.M.H: "Hey there, this is my first fanfiction for this show. I've grew up watching this show and I now that i'm an adult; I've noticed some things that I didn't notice as a kid or cared to notice. This ship is my favorite from the show. Let me know if there are some mistakes. I got many more coming soon. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Coming Home for you**_

#

Anzu had gotten back from Domino city last night. She had been excited about starting a life back in her hometown. Her career in New York was filled with ups and downs. She had made a name for herself on Broadway. She had finally reached her dreams and now there nowhere to go from this point. She enjoyed the journey along the way.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come home after all this time," said her mother.

"It's so good have you home," said her father.

"I'm glad to come home," Anzu replied.

"So, have you found a place to stay yet," her mother asked.

"Yep," Anzu answered, "I've decided to open a dance studio too."

"That's wonderful news," said her father, "where is it?"

Anzu had been wanting to come home to Domino for a while now. She had signed a contract with Domino's dance company for a few years. She had brought a shop that she could live over for her studio. She brought an old bike shop where she brought her first bike from. The elderly couple that owned the shop had to sell their home and business due to medical reasons. Anzu had brought it and had planned on turning the shop into a dance studio.

"The old bike shop," she replied, "I've already got things ready for the house above the shop but I need to hire some help in making the studio though."

"I would be willing to help you," said her father.

"Um, dad you sure that's a good idea," she asked, "You aren't very handy with tools."

"She does have a point," her mother replied.

"I can still help my own daughter make her dream come true," her father replied.

"You know," said her mother, "I think that your friend Jonouchi has some skills as a carpenter."

Anzu raised a brow. Jonouchi a carpenter that was something that she thought that she would never hear in her life. Her mother giggled at the look on her face. Anzu had missed a lot while in New York. Her parents started to discuss how great it was having her home while they were eating breakfast. Anzu thought about giving Jonouchi a call and ask for his help later; at was if he still had the same number.

#

Anzu stood in her newly refurbished home. She had spent a lot of money on the home that she barely had any left for the studio. She let out a sigh. She needed to find someone with lower prices. She sat down onto her couch and smiled. It was nice having a place to herself. An image of little ones running around the home flashed in her head and a man running after them. She wondered how he was doing. She hadn't seen him in so long.

_I'll stop by later today._

She heard her phone go off. She pulled it out from her purse and saw that it was her mother texting her and letting her know that she was stopping by later that afternoon. Anzu nodded and set her phone down onto the coffee table. She made her way down the stairs that led into the shop that would become her dance studio. She turned on the TV to find a news report about Kaiba corp.'s latest product.

"Figures that Kaiba would have something on the market," she groaned.

She turned the station to find another news report about a raising game company in Chicago. She froze when she saw that one of the four people who were being interviewed. He looked so handsome and had gotten taller. She had also noticed that he looked as though he's been hitting the gym but his oddly hair was still the same.

"So, tell us about your latest game coming out this weekend," the reporter asked.

"Well," said a man with light brown hair.

"It's an adventure RPG. We wanted to have the players experience new and exciting adventures."

"Tell me," said the reporter, "have you decided on if you would work with Seto Kaiba in designing his new duel system? I've heard that he has approached you to help with that."

"That's a rumor," a girl with light brown replied, "we have no desire to work with Kaiba corp. we are aware of their shady business practices."

"Are you afraid of Kaiba corp.?"

"No," said the first man, "we're aware of Kaiba's business in the past and we prefer to keep them at a distance."

The reporter turned to the man that Anzu couldn't help but stare at. He was so handsome in his dress shirt and pants. She could feel her body aching for him.

"You have done business with Kaiba corp. in the past haven't you," said the reporter, "what made you decided to work for this company?"

"Well, the four of us went to college together, "the man replied, "when they told me of their plan to start a game company; I decided to help my friends and I will continue to help them if they need me."

"I've heard that you became freelance designer; is that true?"

"Yes, I work with several companies but I mostly help this company if need be."

"There you have it," said reporter, "thank you all for meeting with me today."

The interview had ended and Anzu just smiled. It was nice to know that he was living his dream too. She couldn't wait to catch up with him in person.

#

Anzu was feeling nervous as she stood just outside of the Kame game shop. She took a deep breath before opening the door. The chime went off letting the people that were in the shop that there was a customer. She stepped inside to see two women that she realized.

"Anzu," said the older woman.

"Hello Mrs. Muto," Anzu replied.

"Hey there Anzu," said the other woman.

"Mai," Anzu gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"I work here, well part time at least."

"At the game shop?"

"Yeah, ya know to make money in between tournaments."

"What about traveling the world?"

"I've settled down,"

Mai held up her hand to reveal a wedding ring. Anzu gasped in surprise. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"You're married?"

"That's right; I've been married for about three years now."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Jonouchi,"

"You're joking,"

"Nope, we're married now and we aren't the only ones. Bakura is married and has a daughter of his."

"Wow, a lot has changed since I've been away."

"No kidding,"

"So," said Mrs. Muto, "how have you been Anzu?"

"I've been good,"

"Anzu," a voice called in surprise.

Anzu turned to the old man coming out of the back room. She smiled at him in greeting.

"Hello Mr. Muto," she said, "it's so good to see you."

"You as well," he replied, "My you've grown into a beautiful woman."

"Thank you,"

"How is New York?"

"It was really nice there but right now I'm just glad to be home."

"Well welcome home then,"

"Thanks, is Yugi here?"

"Oh, you're looking for Mr. King of Games," said Mai, "I think he's up stairs having a conference call."

"I see, well then I'll just wait for him to finish."

"Mai, could you go get him," asked Mrs. Muto, "I do believe that he'll be finished by now."

"Sure thing," said Mai.

#

"I should be done with the map soon," Yugi replied taking a sip from his beer can.

"That's good," said the woman on the other line.

"Ryan is freaking out over here."

"Well, it shouldn't take too long," Yugi said, "I just got one more piece of code to finish and then I'll email it to him."

"You better hurry up since the deadline is in a few days."

"I know that Cat, I'll send it tonight."

"You better; oh Brad wanted me to ask you if you could make a mod."

"What kind?"

"Well, you know that Duel Monsters have picked up oversea and he wants to have a mod that allows certain monsters from the game to be available to the players."

"Sure, I can do that; just let me know what he wants and I'll get to work on that."

"Great, did you write the mission for the map as well?"

"I'm doing that right now."

"Great, let's hope its good enough for players to enjoy."

"Well, I'm not much of a storyteller but this is a side quest so it doesn't have to be too great or terrible."

Yugi took a bit of his burger as he continued his call. Cat wasn't surprised that he was eating while working. She would do the same thing too.

"Well, we don't have long on this project."

"True, well I just got a couple of things to finish and then I'll be all set over here."

"Right now let's…."

There as a knock on his bedroom door cutting Cat off. Yugi looked over his shoulder and called for whoever it was that he was busy.

"Are you almost done," Mai called.

"Just about," Yugi called back, "do you need in help in the shop?"

"Well a package came for you," Mai replied.

"A package? Okay I'll be right there."

He could hear her walk away. He took another sip of beer before turning back to his call. He could see Cat shaking her head at him.

"Who was that," she asked.

"A friend of mine that works for my grandfather's shop."

"Okay, well I should let you go now. I'm getting tired."

"Get some sleep," Yugi said, "good night Cat."

"Good morning Yugi," she replied.

They hung up and Yugi finished the rest of his burger and beer. He got up and walked out of his room. He threw his trash into the garbage before making his way down the stairs. He got to the shop but no one was there and neither was there a package.

"Mai, mom, grandpa," he called.

"Yugi..."

#

Anzu had been in the back catching up with Mrs. Muto and Sugoroku. Mai walked into the back room.

"He'll be down soon," she said.

"Thank you," said Sugoroku, "I just know that he'll be glad to see you again Anzu."

"I can't wait to see him," said Anzu.

"Mai, mom, grandpa," a voice called.

Anzu's heart pounded in her chest as she heard his voice. She stood up and walked out to see him standing there looking confused.

"Yugi," she whispered causing him to turn around.

"A-Anzu," he said when he saw her.

"H-hey Yugi," she replied, "How are you?"

"I-I didn't realized that you were back. How long were you here?"

"I just got back last night; I didn't say anything because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, I'm surprised."

"Why don't you two go upstairs and catch up," said Sugoroku as he and the other women stepped out from the back.

#

"Do you want some tea," Yugi asked.

"Sure that sounds nice," Anzu replied.

"Great, I got some tea from England when I went there a few months ago for a promotion for a game."

He walked over and grabbed a tea bag from the shelf. He had turned on the kettle and let the water boil while they chatted.

"So, how's New York?"

"It was nice,"

"How long are you going to be staying for?"

"Actually, I've signed a contract with Domino Dance Company; so I'm living here now."

"That's great, when do you start?"

"In a few weeks from now,"

"I'm happy for you,"

He added the tea once the water had finished boiling. He stirred it for a while before pouring two cups of tea. He set the kettle onto the counter and picked up the cups. He handed her one which she took and thanked him.

"I'm actually a bit nervous. It's a bit different than being on Broadway."

"I know that you'll do just fine," he replied giving her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, so how's your game coming along?"

"Well, I've only got it in the market a few years ago and now I've been a part of other projects for a game company in Chicago."

"I know, I saw the interview last night."

"Oh really, that was an old one,"

"I'm proud of you; you've finally gotten your game out there."

"I can say the same about you; you've been following your dream and became a dancer."

They sat down onto the couch. It was nice catching up with each other. There was so much to talk about and not enough time.

"So, I've heard that Bakura had gotten married," she said pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah, he did and he has a daughter that's actually three years old now," Yugi replied after taking a sip of his tea.

"I see, and Mai and Jonouchi have gotten married."

"Yep, well actually they eloped in Vegas. Honda is in engaged for a few weeks now too. Otogi is currently dating this gamer girl; who's really nice."

"What about you? Have got a girlfriend or are you engaged?"

"No, I'm not, I've been busy with projects, helping around the shop or as my duties as King of Games. I haven't had any time for a relationship."

"I see,"

"Do you have someone back in New York?"

"No, I've been busy with my career."

"I guess we both were too busy for a relationship."

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"Have you found a place to stay or are you staying with your parents?"

"Oh, I've got a place; do you remember that old bike shop?"

"Oh yeah, the man was been losing his mind for a while and the woman can't walk very well anymore; so they went to a home that's being paid by their son."

"Well, I brought it and I'm thinking about turning the shop into a dance studio."

"That's great, do you need help?"

"Well, I do, I've managed to refurbish the house but I don't have enough money to furbish the studio."

"Hey no worries, I can give Jonouchi a call and tell 'im what's going on. I have no doubt that he'll help you for free since you're a friend."

"Thanks, could you give me his number so I can call him about it?"

"Sure,"

She placed her cup of tea onto the coffee table. He was still such a sweet boy no a sweet man. She leaned forward and placed her hands onto his knees.

"Actually, there is another reason why I came back here," she said.

"Oh, what's that," he asked.

She took his cup out of his hands and set it onto the coffee table. She leaned even closer to him closing the gap between him. He froze when her lips pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He ended up wrapping his arms around her waist. She let a moan escape her as his tongue entered her mouth. He pulled her closer to where she was in his lap.

The kiss became passionate and filled with desire then turned to lust. He stood up with her in his arms. He walked into his room and kicked the door closed behind him before carrying her to the bed. She was surprised that he was stronger now and it made her want him even more. He set her onto the bed while never breaking the kiss.

He moved his hand to her chest and became to fondle her breast through her shirt which made her moan in pleasure. They pulled away for the need of air.

"I'm sorry," he said about to pull away.

She pulled him back and kissed him again. He returned the kiss as he slowly reached for the buttons on her blouse.

"Should I stop," he asked.

"No," she replied, "I love you Yugi."

"I love you too Anzu."

#

"That was amazing," she said snuggled to him.

Yugi smiled down at her while his thumb moved in a circular motion on her shoulder. He had been dreaming of this moment but never thought that it would be this amazing.

"I agree," he said.

She rolled over to where she had her arms and chin were resting on his chest. She stared into his violet eyes that she loves to get stare into forever. He smiled at her as he stared back into her blue eyes that he loved to stare into.

"Do you think that they heard us," she asked.

"I have no doubt they did," he replied, "I know that Mai will give us a hard time about this later."

She leaned forward and kissed him. He returned the kiss while pushing her hair back behind her ear. She didn't care who heard them; she was willing to show him her love for him in anywhere she could. After all they both were adults now and it was normal for them to make love to each other. She placed her head onto his chest.

#

"Let's party," Jonouchi shouted.

Bakura, Honda and Otogi had met up with him at the bar after a long day of work or Bakura' s case a long day with his family since he didn't have to go to work for a while now. Jonouchi had his third beer of the night.

"Dude, slow down," said Honda, "Mai will kill you if you come home drunk again."

"Relax man, I'm good," said Jonouchi.

"Hey what time is Yugi supposed to meet us here," Otogi asked.

"Oh shoot," said Jonouchi, "he should be here now."

"Call him," Honda said taking a sip of his drink.

Jonouchi pulled out his cell phone to ring up his little buddy. Yugi may have gotten taller but he was still his little buddy.

"Hello," said Yugi.

"Hey man," said Jonouchi, "where ya at, you were suppose to be here a few minutes ago."

"Oh sorry Jonouchi, something came up."

"What came up that you missed grabbing drinks with your good buddies?"

"I'm on a date."

Jonouchi froze. Yugi on a date?! That was something that he never heard. Yugi refused to date any girl. Jonouchi knew that he was hoping for Anzu to come back. He had been telling him that he needed to move on and find a girlfriend.

"Wait a minute, you; Mr. I refuse to date anyone but Anzu; is on an actually date?!"

"Very funny,"

"What's going on," Bakura asked, "is he on his way?"

Jonouchi pulled the phone away from his ear to answer his question. He didn't know how to say it without not being able to believe it himself.

"He's on a date," he replied.

That made the other boys freeze in shock. They spun around to face Jonouchi. Otogi told him to put it on speaker phone which Jonouchi did.

"What this about you on a date," Otogi asked.

"You put me on speaker phone didn't you," Yugi groaned.

"Yep," said Jonouchi, "so who's the lucky girl?"

"Hey boys," said a voice that made them all freeze.

"Anzu," said Bakura.

"Yep, that's me," she replied.

They could hear Yugi trying to hide his laughter which meant that's he had put them on speaker phone as well.

"We didn't know that you were in town," said Honda.

"I've been back for a few days now," Anzu replied, "I've been busy with work and spending time with my boyfriend."

"So you guys are together," Otogi asked.

"Yep," said Anzu.

They could hear her kiss Yugi on the cheek.

"So," said Yugi, "are you guys still at the bar?"

"Yeah we are," said Honda, "are you two coming by?"

"Nope," said Anzu, "we got plans later."

"Sorry I didn't say anything," said Yugi, "it sort of happened."

"That's okay man," said Jonouchi, "we're just glad that you finally got a girlfriend."

#

"We'll let you guys go," said Otogi.

"Okay," said Anzu, "you guys should come by my new place later."

"For sure," Jonouchi replied.

"Good night you two," Bakura said.

"Good night," they replied before hanging up the phone.

"They were expecting you at the bar," she asked.

"We normally grab a drink every Saturday night," Yugi explained.

"Sorry, I cut into that."

"Its fine, I'd rather be with you all the time over anything else."

She blushed and leaned forward to kiss him which he returned. The few days that they've been dating were magical. They were at her new house having dinner. She had invited him over so he could see it. She had been cooking for this evening. They had finished eating when Jonouchi had called him.

"Do you want some desert," she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

She stood up and gathered the dishes. He stood up and helped her with the dishes. They finished and had some chocolate cake.

"This is a nice place you have here," he said.

"Thanks, I just need to save up some money for the studio."

"I can help with that."

He reached up and stroked her hair. She looked at him. He had made a large sum of money from his work as a game designer.

"Thanks but no thanks; I can't do that to you."

"I don't mind, you're worth it."

"I want do this on my own."

"I get that, but if you need my help then don't hesitate to ask."

She moved into his lap on the couch and cupped his head in between her hands. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I can think of a way you can help me," she said in a sedative tone and breathe into his ear for good measure.

A shiver went down his spine. She knew how to make him do whatever she wanted. She stood up and pulled him up to his feet then pulled him toward the bedroom. They walked into the room and she closed the door and turned him with a lustful look in her eyes. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed before ending up on the bed.

#

"So where do you want me to start," Jonouchi asked.

"Just start by taking down that wall first," Anzu replied.

Yugi had told Jonouchi about Anzu wanting to turn the store into a studio. Jonouchi volunteered to help her with no cost. Anzu still had planned to pay even though he said that he wouldn't take her money since she was a friend.

"Okay, I got my hammer ready to go," he said.

"Just don't go overboard," she replied.

The door opened and the other boys came into the store. Jonouchi called out to Otogi and Honda to grab some hammers to help him.

"Sure," said Honda.

"Did you bring the beer," Jonouchi asked.

"Yep right here," said Otogi holding up the six pack.

"Hey you shouldn't be drinking while handle tools," Anzu warned.

"For later," said Otogi.

He set ii down onto the floor before he went to help. Bakura and Yugi stood there watching them while handing them tools that Jonouchi asked for. Anzu was glad that their friendship was still the same after all this time. She watched the boys with a smile on her face. Jonouchi and Honda were breaking down the wall while Otogi, Yugi and Bakura were removing the large pieces that were on the floor.

The door opened and Mai came in with Jonouchi's sister Shizuka. Shizuka had been in town visiting her brother and sister-in-law for a while. She ran over and gave Anzu a hug which she returned. She loved the younger woman like her own little sister.

"How was New York," Shizuka asked.

"It was nice but now I'm just glad to be home now," Anzu replied.

"You got to join us for a girls' night," said Mai, "and tell us what it was like on Broadway."

'Sure thing, I would love that."

"Hey Yug," Jonouchi called, "could ya go pick some dry wall?"

"Sure thing," said Yugi.

He walked out and drove to the store to get some dry wall.

"Do you think that was a good idea," Mai asked.

"Don't worry;" said Jonouchi, "he knows what to look for."

#

Yugi had returned with some dry wall. They finished with the wall and were starting with cleaning up before they did the rest of shop. It didn't take long for the studio to be completed. Anzu was amazed that on how well the work was. Jonouchi was great with tools but she still felt a bit worried that he would do some damage with the tools. She stood in her new dance studio. It took a while but now it was done and she could be open for business. She smiled at the work that went into this. She was very grateful to her friends.

"I have great friends," she said to herself.

There was a knock on the door. She spun around to see Yugi standing there on the other side of the door. She smiled and walked toward the door. She opened the door to let him inside. He smiled at her as he came into the studio.

"Wow, this place looks great," he said.

"I know, Jonouchi and rest of you did a great job."

"I told you that I would take care of it," he said.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed as he wrapped his arms her waist. They deepened the kiss by using their tongues. They pulled away and placed their foreheads together. They smiled at each other.

"I'm so glad that I came home," she said.

"I'm glad that you came home too," he replied.

"Yugi,"

"Yeah,"

"Well, this place is so big for one person…I was wondering if you would move in with me."

Yugi smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I love to," he said, "no matter where I am; I would be fine just as long as I have you at my side."

"I feel the same way."

They kissed.

#

The end


End file.
